


stapes and incus

by roooos



Series: stapes and incus [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roooos/pseuds/roooos
Summary: Chrissy Booth has been in love with her best friend Michael Vincent for years and he knows it. The thing is, no one else seems to.





	stapes and incus

No matter how much Chrissy loves her parents, she had always known there would be someone she would love more. Granted, it wasn’t in the same way, but Michael Vincent Hodgins has been her world for a very long time now. Just three hours ago, the pair received letters from MIT. In the fall, she would be going to Massachusetts to study Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering, while he studies Neuroscience. Neither had wanted to study the fields stepped into by their parents, Micheal having a severe fear of bugs put him of off Biology and Entomology a long time ago, but their parents couldn’t have been prouder. 

When they were fifteen, they went on their first date. Their first kiss followed hours later. Somehow, nobody caught on. They had been together for three and a half years on Chrissy’s birthday during the summer. That day, she left the restaurant after lunch with a ring on her finger and a smile breaking her mouth.

And now, three hours after his proposal, they were lead on the double bed in her room, legs twisted together and hands intertwined. Her head was rested on his chest, her lips reaching up to his jawbone, leaving small kisses along his neck. 

* * *

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins arrived at the Booth-Brennan household later that day, a young child in her arms and another trailing behind her. The twelve year old behind her was greeted by the thirteen year old Hank Booth. She took her four year old into the house as Booth helped Jack out of their very large car. Angela walked up the stairs of the large house to meet Brennan in her study upstairs, passing past Chrissy’s room. Out of the corner of eye and through the small crack in the door, she saw the birthday girl and her son’s feet, moving slowly in their sleep. And there was the girl’s hand. A small, diamond adorned ring was led on the fourth finger of her left hand. She pushed open the door, seeing Chrissy’s head pushed into the crook of Michael Vincent’s neck, his arm cradling around her back and his hand resting on the crook of her back.

She could no longer hold in the squeal. Brennan came running out of her study at the sound, Booth asking up the stairs to see if she was alright and Jack echoing the sentiment.

”No, come here!” 

Her voice was still filled with excitement as Booth came running up and Jack wheeled up the ramp installed around the stairwell of the house. 

“Look!”, she told them, a look of adornment in her eyes. 

And there they stood. The four parents of the children that lay intertwined on the bed stood and stared. Then Michael Vincent’s eyes fluttered open, not looking towards the door.

”Hey, Stapes, wake up,” he whispered into her ear, his hand coming up from her back to stroke the platinum blond hair away from her face as she awakened. 

“Hey Incus.”

Angela laughed under her breath. They had been calling each other stapes and incus since they found out about Chrissy’s pre-naming nickname twelve years ago. If she was the smallest bone in the human body, he had to be the second. 

They obviously didn’t hear her as they pressed their lips to the others in greeting, Chrissy grimacing as she tasted sleep on his breath. That elicited a gasp from every person watching them, the pair finally turning toward the door.

”Hello,” they spoke in unison. 

For all they knew, their parents had been aware of their relationship since the day it began, simply not saying anything in fear of making it awkward between the two pairs of best friends that would be involved. Booth finally spoke, “You guys are together?”. 

A look of confusion passed over their faces as Chrissy replied, “Yeah the exact same way we have been for the past three and a half years. We thought you guys knew?”

Before the parents could respond, the doorbell rang, each person either getting up or leaving to greet the people who arrived from their past to see Chrissy on her birthday. It was Aunt Daisy and Baby Lance, who wasn’t quite a baby anymore.  Out of her aunt’s car followed Wendell and Andie, who had come with them. Auntie Cam and Arastoo followed with their three children, having returned from a holiday just the day before to make sure they saw her on her birthday. Finn and Michelle, who had reunited and married four years before had been following Michelle’s mother on Finn’s motorcycle, and Fisher, Aubrey and Jessica walked from just a few houses down the street.

Since everybody had arrived and the couple were well rested from their nap, they sat on the floor, Chrissy leaning onto Michael, her ring adorned finger resting on top of his right hand. He whispered in her ear, “Hey Stapes, are we going to tell them?” She nodded and the pair stood up, claiming that they were going to collect the cakes that they ordered just a few hours before. She was like her mother, giving surprising news on her birthday instead of receiving a surprise herself. They returned with a large box, which was set on the coffee table.

”Dad, Uncle Aubrey, will you do the honours?”

They nodded and together they pulled the ribbon apart, the first layer of the box collapsing in layers around the table. The first cake was the typical birthday cake, which she carefully removed and told Michael to put on the table next to them, holding up the second layer of box carefully. As she released it, the second cake was revealed to say, “WE’RE GOING TO MIT!” This one was purely for Michael’s benefit, as she didn’t have a care in the world about the others reactions. She was bundled up in a hug from him as congratulations sounded in their ears. The second cake was removed and the couple stared at each other and breathed in anticipation as they prepared for the reveal of the last cake.

It was a recreation of the scene where Michael proposed, created from a picture someone took in the restaurant as she cried, realising what was happening, and had been translated into icing.

Gasps were heard around them as many cried of shock approached them. It seems like their parents weren’t the only ones that didn’t know they were together.


End file.
